Lost in the Party
by Stevenspielbergwriter3
Summary: Jeanette and Simon sneak off somewhere where the other four won't see or hear them. What happens next is a night to remember! Based off of the events in "Lost in the Stars". M for sexual content.


**Hello everyone! This is a Simonette one-shot that ties into the events of my story "Lost in the Stars". If you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend you give it a shot whenever you have the time. But you should be able to follow this one-shot just fine without it ;).**

 **If you're totally unfamiliar, the Chipmunks and Chipettes are basically stranded on the planet Mars and have taken refuge in an abandoned military base that they discovered.**

 **First and only warning: this fanfic is rated M for mature for sexual content and language. View discretion advised.**

 **Lost In The Party**

Jeanette carefully and quietly guided Simon away from the other four, who were still too busy sitting in a circle, laughing about Alvin spilling some Crown Royal on the floor.

As they got further away from the crowd, it became easier to hear the howling wind coming from outside the Omortson base. It was obvious that a fierce sandstorm was blowing through. But neither of them were even thinking about that, or the negative effect that it could have on the system's power. They were either too drunk from the whiskey or too nervous. Or both.

Because of Simon's injuries, leading him anywhere quietly was difficult. His shoulder had healed by then, however he still had the brace on his broken leg, forcing him to limp and wince as he went. On top of that, the bandage over his eye combined with the alcohol made it extremely difficult for him to see where he was going.

Jean intentionally dragged him all the way to a huge pile of medical supplies that Theodore had unpacked from the rover. It was taller than both of them and easily wide enough to hide behind. She had a giant smirk on her face as Simon followed her around to the other side so their brothers and sisters couldn't see what was going to happen next.

Once they were out of sight, Jeanette turned to face her counterpart. "Lay down, on your back," she commanded.

Nervously obeying, Simon carefully sat on his butt, then slowly laid back and rested his head on a roll of bandages.

Jeanette giggled at him. She licked her lips lustfully, dropped to both knees, grabbed her lover's chin, pulled his face towards her and leaned in and locked their lips together passionately. Making out enthusiastically, they used their tongues to explore each other's mouths. Pressing back and forth, moaning, they rubbed their tongues together as Jean used one hand to feel up Simon's body.

Out of nowhere, Simon pulled away, which for a split second made Jeanette feel like she had done something wrong. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"It's just that…" he trailed off for a second. "I don't know how I'm supposed to do this. Right now. Ya know? Like I can't even see."

She chuckled and leaned in close to his ear. "Then I'll do the seeing for both of us," she whispered sensually. "You just feel."

Without even waiting for a response, she stuck out her tongue, and pressed it against Simon's neck. All Simon could do was let it happen as she slid her tongue down his body, through his chest, his belly, down to his boxers. She gently kissed the bulge that stuck out like a sore thumb a couple times, causing Simon to shiver.

She cleverly did nothing for a few seconds, allowing the anticipation to build. Finally, she ripped her counterpart's boxers down to his knees, revealing his fully erect penis. She wasted no time in grabbing it in her left hand, holding it gently. Simon took a couple deep breaths, as he was obviously nervous as hell. This only made Jeanette hornier.

Encouraged, she pressed her tongue against the stem of his dick and dragged up until it was on the very tip. This cause Simon to let out a little moan. But she wanted more from him. After holding her tongue in its place for a second, she opened her mouth just enough to wrap her lips around his member. Carefully making sure not to use teeth, she sucked in as hard as she could and quickly pulled back, creating a low-key "pop" sound as his cock exited her mouth.

Simon was still just trying to hold it together.

Jean went back in, opening her mouth, making sure to press her tongue against his member first, followed by closing her lips. He was hard as a rock. Slowly at first, she pushed her neck forward and engulfed more dick into her mouth until she was at least halfway down. Making sure to use her tongue for friction, she then carefully pulled back until she was only sucking on his tip. "Unngh," escaped from Simon's lips.

But she wasn't satisfied. She only kept going, sucking harder, faster, using more friction.

"F-shiiiit," he moaned as he kept his only good eye closed.

She suddenly pulled all the way off again, creating another pop sound. Leaning back in, she pressed her tongue against his tip one more time and began rubbing it roughly around the whole thing.

This was too much for him to bear. "S-stopppp," he begged her.

But she didn't. Giggling, she only went harder.

He suddenly chuckled and sat up. She gasped as he grabbed her shoulder and pushed her onto her back. "Simon Seville," she whispered, surprised at her counterpart.

"Shhh," he shushed her as he climbed on top of her.

She shut her mouth and obediently spread her legs. Simon fiddled around with his member for a few seconds, trying to feel for the hole to push it into. Eventually, she helped him out by grabbing his cock and guiding it until the tip was pressed against her vagina lips. She gasped as Simon did the rest and thrust his hips forward. His tip forced itself in, but with how tight she was it wasn't going to be that easy. Determined, Simon tried another thrust, causing his baby girl's jaw to drop. Jeanette grabbed his shoulders as he wiggled around inside of her, trying to slowly make progress. He was forcing more and more of it in, causing both moans of joy and of pain to escape Jeannie's mouth.

With one final thrust, Simon's cock was all the way in. Jeanette had been grabbing his shoulders so hard that she unknowingly left claw marks on his arms and back. Simon, trying to warm his partner up, began slowly pulling his hips away. Then, once only the tip was still inside of Jeanette, he pushed it right back in. He went back and forth, picking up the pace each time. Jeanette's pussy was getting wetter with every thrust.

Suddenly, Simon really began picking up the pace, causing a moan to erupt from her mouth that was louder than either of them really wanted. "Shh," Simon warned her again.

"Sorry," she giggled. "Can't help it."

"I can slow down if you want," he said slyly.

"I never said I wanted that."

So, he went right back to it. He thrust his cock in and out as hard and fast as he could. Using his arms to hold most of his body weight up from crushing Jean, focused on giving her as amazing an experience as possible, he was totally oblivious to her digging her nails into his back and trying to pull him closer from the pleasure she was feeling.

Jeanette continued to lay on her back while her partner continued to make love to her. Every once in a while he would lean in and they would passionately make out as he went. Both of them were gasping for air the whole time, letting out the occasional moan.

Without warning, Simon pulled out. Getting a confused look from Jeanette, he grabbed her right leg forcefully and once again spun her around back onto her belly. His roughness only made her hornier, as she obeyed him with a smile on her face. He grabbed ahold of her waste with both hands and pulled towards him until her ass was sticking up in the air and she was hunched over on her elbows and knees, looking over her shoulder with a begging look in her eyes.

Without great depth perception, Simon had to rely on instinct to feel around with his member, clutchin Jean's right cheek with one hand, until finally rediscovering her pussy. He shoved himself inside of her and took total control, pulling her body closer to him. Jean's breathing started to get slow and heavy.

Simon didn't give his partner a warm up this time around. He went straight to violently moving his hips back and forth, creating an intense amount of friction between the two. She gasped every time he thrust forward and his entire dick was inside of her. It was almost, just almost, too much to bear.

He fucked her so hard that she felt like she was going to burst from pleasure. Being bent over by Simon wasa just so hot. "Oh Simon…" Jeanette moaned, looking over her shoulder at him.

"You haven't felt anything yet," Simon assured her through his heavy breathing. In a split second, Si had picked up the pace, going back and forth as fast as his abs would allow him to. Jeanette gasped and grabbed the nearest box of bandaids. She squeezed it tightly and bit her lip as Simon kept going, harder and harder and harder. Keeping his left hand on her waist, he bent over a little as he went and reached his right hand underneath her to grab her tits and pull her closer. She was so tense that she ripped the top right off of the box before Simon finally began to slow down.

Simon slowed to a stop as Jeanette released the now deformed box of bandaids. He pulled out and suddenly dropped onto his back right beside her, panting for air. "You done yet?" Jeanette asked him, grinning from ear to ear.

All Simon could manage to do was shake his head, still trying to catch his breath.

Jeanette licked her lip slyly and climbed back on top of her partner. Sitting up and facing away from him, she grabbed his dick in her hand and squatted, fiddling around until he slipped right back inside of her. She shuddered at how nice it still felt.

Getting used to the feeling, she put her hands on the ground on either side of her partner while he continued to lay on his back, and began lifting her hips up and down. She slowly picked up the pace as she became more comfortable, riding him reverse-cowgirl, much to both of their pleasures.

"Holy fuck," Jean whispered, now going as fast as she could.

Out of nowhere, Simon sat up and clutched both of her boobs in his hands, forcing a gasp of delight from her mouth, and began kissing the side of her neck. "Don't forget who's captain here," he muttered jokingly into her ear.

Still riding his dick as fast as she could, she laughed at her partner's sudden confidence and turned her head around to face him. Without hesitation, they moved in towards each other and locked their lips. She continued to ride him while they passionately made out and while he held her breasts like they were treasures. Harder and faster and faster and harder.

She bounced up and down on his dick over and over again, causing such a slippery good feeling between the two, until her energy just gave in and she couldn't bounce anymore.

Both of them now gasping for air, she lifted herself up one more time just to pull Simon's member out. Simon responded by moaning and laying back down on his back. But Jeanette wasn't quite done yet.

She grabbed his cock in her hand and, still facing away from him, scooted her ass up his body until she was laying perfectly on her stomach on top of her partner. His dick was right in her face, and her pussy was right in his.

Forcing the issue, she wrapped her lips and her tongue around Simon's penis, which was now coated with her own juices, and began sucking it once again. Simon began to breathe heavy before closing his eyes, sticking his tongue out, and lifting his head up until his tongue slid right into Jeanette's pussy lips.

She suddenly gasped, "Simon, where'd ya learn to treat a woman like that?"

"Instinct," he muttered through eating her out.

Making sure they'd both enjoy the 69 position, she went right back to going down on her lover, pressing her tongue against his cock and rubbing it all around the extra sensitive areas. She was starting to become more and more with exactly where those sensitive areas were because every time she's hit one, Simon would respond with a moan, or a shudder, or say something like, "oh my God Jeannie!"

Every time he responded this way she was filled with joy, knowing that she was making him feel so good.

Without even knowing it, both of them were reaching their endpoints. They could feel it building up inside of them, and they only hoped that their partner would keep going until they burst. Both of their tongues felt so good to the other. Filled to the top with pleasure, they both picked up the pace, going faster and faster… until, simultaneously, they both finished.

White cum erupted from the tip of Simon's cock right into Jean's mouth, while she squirted just the faintest amount onto Si's face. Jeanette swallowed hers enthusiastically while Simon wiped his off.

Now gasping for air, Jeanette slid off of Simon until she was also laying on her back. They both just rested there for a while, their chests rising and falling while they fought to catch their breaths.

"Wow," Simon said out loud in disbelief.

"Wow is right," Jeannie giggled, rotating her body until hers and Simon's heads were right next to each other.

They laid there, quietly, without moving, until they both passed out. They had no way of knowing, of course, what would happen the very next day. If only they had…

 **Woah! What did you guys think? Good? Am I rusty? Any comments or opinions! Be sure to let me know what you thought, ESPECIALLY if you have some constructive criticism for me!**

 **Also, whether you've been following "Lost in the Stars" or not, I'd encourage you to check it out. It's been received pretty well so far, and you just might like it yourself. I just posted a new chapter along with this one-shot so give it a try!**

 **Don't be afraid to PM me about anything! Have a great day y'all!**


End file.
